Berserker's Fortitude
by IceBerserker
Summary: A young man hailing from America ventures to U.A. Becoming infatuated with another hero with odd skin he does what he does best, run into his problem and take whatever it throws at him. Will he triumph and get the girl? Or will old scars rip him down? What does that happy demeanor hide underneath? First story (and summary) so don't expect much. Light Izchako. Rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

**Berserker's Fortitude**

As I grab my suitcase from the trunk of the cab I look upwards to the giant school in front of me.

"So this is U.A. High, seems fancy." I say as I shrug my shoulders an walk into the main building. Finding a directory I make my way to the principal's office and knock on the door.

"Oh yes! Come in." When I do I take a seat across from the principal.

"I am Nezu, but you can refer to me as Mr. Principal." I nod my head as the giant mouse goes on. "Now you are Hamar Voss, correct?"

"Yup that's me, so where do I stay? And do everything else..." I trail off as I wait for Nezu to answer.

"Well the 1-A dorm is right there." He points to a smaller building out his window. "Class is in this building as is most services such as the gym and nurse's office. Also may I ask you a few questions about your quirk? The files aren't very descriptive." Nezu clasps his paws and smiles, genuinely curious.

 _Dang backwater doc can't even update medical files._ I wonder why I didn't expect it though. "Well it's pretty simple actually. Say I break a bone somehow and the next time it would take a little more force to break any of my bones. Same concept works for the rest of me. The other part is that when I get injured I get temporarily stronger, though it's not an exact ratio it's more like a general buff." As I explain my quirk the principal seems pleased.

"I thought it would be something along those lines judging by the scars on your arms. Well that's all from me so here is your student ID and your room is 2-5." Nezu hands me a card with my face and name on it and waves as I leave.

Walking into the dorms for my class I look around the first floor which appears to be a common room with a full kitchen and doors leading to showers. I wave to some of the people hanging around and head up the stairs and into my room. _Wow this place is huge! I was expecting a small dorm but this is like an apartment. It's a little bare but I_ _can always put stuff in._ Unpacking my clothes I notice a large box filled with other things from home that I couldn't take on the plane has been left in the small center room. I can't help but grin as I pull three specific items out of the box.

The first is a leather harness that consists of two thick bands that cross over my back and meet at a metal ring on my chest. The outside band also has leather loops that can be used to hold weapons. The next item is a length of iron chain with a clip on on end a a hook on the other. I remember that my uncle made it with his quirk which let him made items that had random quirks, this was one of them that didn't break itself or become useless because of it. The special thing is that the chain can extend for a seemingly unlimited distance though if it breaks it needs time to "heal". _I think I_ _was seven when he gave it to me._ Setting it down I heft up my pride and joy, a giant two-handed war hammer named Judicium. Grinning as I admire it I trace my hand over the large, flat face and slightly curved spike on the other side. Gripping the wooden handle with crisscrossing leather I hear the jingle of the ring at the end of the pole. By far one of the most powerful things my uncle ever made it is seemingly indestructible yet is impossibly heavy for its size. Only by constantly tearing my muscles and letting them heal have I gotten strong enough to swing it around.

Deciding to shower to try and get rid of the jet lag I grab my towel and showering things and head downstairs into the Mens shower room. Picking an empty stall I strip off my clothes and chuck them into a locker. As I get the water to the right temperature I let my mind wander and let my body go through the process of cleaning myself. _I got pretty lucky that I_ _was accepted into that transfer program, not really sure what I'd do if this hero thing didn't work out. Well, I'm here now so might as well make the best of it even if big cities aren't my scene._

Finishing up with my shower I wrap my towel around my waist and look at myself in the mirror. _Well Mr. Principal was right about the scars._ Now that I pay attention I notice how extensive they are on my arms, the pale flesh marking them in a random pattern of size and direction. My legs are the same though the thicker hair tends to cover it. One large scar dominates my chest, stretching from the left side of my hip diagonally to the right, padding just above my belly button and right through my abs. When training I try to avoid my face but even then one cut got me from above my right eyebrow sliding up and further to the right, disappearing into the fringe of my hair. Sighing to myself I turn around and see the worst of the damage on my back. Two huge scars take up most of the space, one splotch of discolored skin resting on my lower left back and a cut at my right shoulder-blade tearing down to the center of my back takes most of the attention, though smaller ones fill in the gaps. Grabbing a comb I turn my attention to my hair. Dragging the comb through the dark brown, shoulder length hair is almost unnecessary due to its' natural straitness. I grasps two lengths near the front and tie them into two separate, simple braids.

Grabbing my dirty clothes and showering things I head to the kitchen to grab something to drink. _Maybe a cola, I_ _could use a beer but I_ _don't think they would leave them in the open._ Reaching into the fridge I grab some kind of cola, not really in the mood to care.

"Excuse me do you have a moment?" Turning around I see a guy in glasses with exhaust pipe in his legs walk quickly to what here I'm leaning against one of the counters. _Oh this can ONLY be good._ I think as he approaches.

"Howdy, what can I do ya for?" I say keeping friendly as I see no reason not to be.

"Hello, I am Tenya Iida and I am the class representative. I assume you are the new student?" He stands straight, ether he is nervous or practices proper etiquette though I feel like it's the latter.

"Nice to meet you and you are right. I'm Hamar Voss what ya need?" Slumping into the counter and cracking open my drink I adjust my towel before taking a drink.

"Well I wanted to introduce myself and let you know of some of the dorm rules."

 _Oh boy this is gonna be interesting._ "Alright what do I need to know?"

"Well," he starts as he pulls out a small book, "curfew is 11:00 pm, no one is allowed in the other gender's rooms after 8:00 pm, no intentional destruction of property, no public indecency, and no alcohol." Finishing his list he looks at me as I process everything. _That last one will be an issue later but future me can deal with it._ "Also if you could put on some clothes I won't have to write you up..."

Looking down I realize I'm still rather naked. "Oh uh sure I'll be right on it!" Heading back to my room I realize that this will be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank God class is over with, I was about to slam Judicium into my skull._ First day of class was no nonsense, getting right into the swing of things. Deciding that working out would help blow off steam I head for the gym. When I get there I see a guy about my height with six arms at the bench press. When I walk up I give a friendly wave. "You need a spotter?"

He looks at me for a moment before a mouth forms on one of the arms. "Sure, I'm Mezo Shoji."

"Cool." Standing behind him I spot for him for and he does for me in relative silence until a few sets in.

"So you aren't from around here?" He asks as we take a break.

"Yup, I'm from the States. What about you Shoji?"

"I'm from a nearby district so I'm used to the energy." For awhile we rest while talking about what growing up was like.

"So." Breaking the silence I get up and head to the free weights. "What do people do in their free time around here?"

"Besides training mostly we hang out in the commons, or chill at the indoor pool." He shrugs as he grabs a dumbbell in each hand.

"Wait there's a pool?" Turning around to look at him I notice some of our other classmates have entered the gym, including Kirishima who I sat next to in class and the pink chick who is currently on the treadmill.

"Yeah if you go out the other side of the showers it's there." Shoji explains as he gets into his reps.

"Cool." I nod to him as I let my eyes wander and continuing to land on the pink girl facing away on the treadmill. _Those yoga pants have to be illegal somewhere._ My thoughts fall into the gutter as I can't help but stare.

"What you lookin' at?"

"OH FU-" Turning around I see that Kirishima is looking at me with a shit-eating grin and even Shoji seems amused.

"Eh nothin' just finishing my workout." Deflecting the question I turn to leave and give one last glance the the girl who is now sitting down. Catching my eyes she gives a smile and a small wave. _Shit she knows, she has to there is no way she doesn't. Nice one idiot first week and already caught doing something stupid._ Walking out I decide to just shower and get into comfy clothes as I flop down onto one of the couches in the commons, sipping a soda.

"What's up?" Looking over I see the girl from the gym sit on the coffee table next to me. Though in a tank top and skirt now.

"Uh nothing much just hanging out, what about you?" Looking at her I now notice some of the other odd features about her including the two horns, the strangely colored eyes, and the short yet curly hair on her head.

"Oh just bored and seeing you are here I was curious, I'm Mina Ashido by the way!" Standing up she gives a little twirl as she says her name and focuses back on me, sitting down on the couch near my legs. As she did I noticed a few other things about her. _Holy lord she has way too much energy though it's kinda cute. But dang she is short, maybe up to my chin with the horns?_

"Hey you there?" Reaching over to knock on my skull I snap back to attention.

"Uh yeah, Hamar Voss by the way." Grabbing her hand I push it off from tapping me again.

"Neat so what's with the hammer?" She motions to Judicium sticking out of my shirt collar, the harness underneath my shirt.

"I hit things with it."

"What about the hook and chain?"

"I grab things with it."

"What's with the scars?"

"Training, my quirk requires me to get hurt."

"I see." Looking off Ashido drums her fingers on her legs and then looks at me. "Want to go swimming? I love swimming but it's no fun alone."

"Eh sure got nothing better to do, I'll be there in ten." I get up and head to my room to change. Grabbing a towel I put on my American flag swimming trunks and head into the pool area.

"Oh hey about time you got here!" As Mina gets out of the pool my eyes instantly lock onto the image of her In her bathing suit. A simple purple two piece with frills on it proves to be dangerous to my sanity. _Not now little Hamar, stay down._ Trying to keep my composure I jump into the pool and whip my hair out of my face.

"Oh it's nice in here." Turning around I realize Mina is nowhere to be seen.

"Gotcha!" Feeling a force on my shoulders my knees bend a bit but quickly keeps me up. "Go down!" The force increases but the surprise is lost. I turn my head and I see Mina holding herself up on my shoulders as she tries to dunk me into the water.

"Oh this is what we're playing." I reach around and pull her off, holding her by her arms in front of me I hold her bridal style before lifting her above my head.

"Put me down I'm sorry!" She tries to bargain with me as she wiggles helplessly. Bringing her down to eye level I look into the black eyes that stare back.

"Nope." With that I launch her halfway across the pool, landing in a huge splash. When she surfaces I can't help but laugh at her expression.

"Pffft, you look like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar!"

"Shut up." She splashes me in the face cause me to sputter before splashing back.

After a few hours we dry off, change, and head back to the commons where most of the other classmates are.

"Hey where were you two?" A girl, Uraraka, asks.

"Oh we were just swimming in the pool." Mina answers as I grab drinks for her and myself.

"That's it? I mean you two were in there alone for quite a bit." Kaminari pipes up, wagging his eyebrows.

"Yup, that's it ya goon." I bop Him on the head as I hand her the drink.

"Thanks."

"Yup." With that the rest of the night was rather uneventful as was the rest of the week, until Friday.

"Alright get to your training!" Vlad King said, taking over as gym teacher for the day. "Girls you will be working with Midnight today." As he says this Midnight walks in.

"Ok girls we shall be increasing your natural flexibility today, so first sit down and try to reach your hands to right in between your feet." As they do Aizawa's lesson on not getting distracted comes to mind.

"Oi pay attention!" I hear Vlad King yell out. Turning around I realize he's not yelling at me but Midoriya. Looking around as a stupid grin forms on my face I notice all the other guys are doing the same. I see Kaminari whisper something to Midoriya who's face flushes red. At this point light sniggering can be heard but I try to keep my head down. Evidently hearing this Vlad King sets a hand on Midoriya's shoulder a grin on his face too. "Now Midoriya there's no reason to be embarrassed, I was once that age..." Kirishima is the first one to lose it, now just laughing. This domino effects until almost all the guys are laughing out loud.

"Ok settle down and get back to it." Vlad King says as he breaks up the commotion. As we get back to lifting I look back at Ashido who is currently touching her toes while standing. _Good thing I am not a holy man because a butt that nice has to be a temptation from the devil._ It's at that moment I notice that she is actually looking at me from in between her legs. Our eyes locking I can't help but blush as her face also blushes when we realize we have both been checking each other out. Tearing my gaze away I throw myself into the workout, trying to keep certain images out of my head. When gym finally finishes I catchup to Shoji.

"So you ready to party?" I say as I swing an arm around his shoulder.

He looks at me confused to what I'm asking. "Why would we be partying?"

"Well it's Friday, that means we party!" I explain this to him as we head into my dorm. "Do you think we should make this a whole class thing?"

"Yes, I think we should include everyone." He answers as I reach into a special care package my brother sent from home.

"Cool, you get everyone to the commons and I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

"Alright, I have a bad feeling about this but I'll notify everyone." With that Shoji leaves as I pull out a few stacks of plastic cups, some ping pong balls, a deck of cards, and most importantly a lot of booze. _Oh this is going to be fun._

As I walk into the commons I see that a fold out table has been set out with snacks and that music is playing through someone's stereo. When I approach the center Iida confronts me.

"Hamar you know that alcohol is not allowed and-" Before he can get any further I cut him off.

"Anyone that wants to party," I slam the bottles of liquor and keg of beer on the table, "say aye." I look at Iida as a chorus of Aye rings out. "Come on Iida, nothing bad will happen."

Begrudgingly Iida accepts. "Fine but I'm not taking any responsibility."

"That's the spirit!" Slapping him on the back I hand him beer as Hagakure starts to deal out mixed drinks. After awhile everyone seems to be having fun. Kaminari seems to be losing at beer pong to Yaoyorozu. I can't help but laugh as I stack the drinks on Kirishima in Two Four Six Eight, he clearly is giving me an evil eye right now. Finishing up I hear someone say truth or dare and I sit in the circle as Uraraka spins a bottle.

"Kaminari, truth or dare?"

Obviously slightly drunk he goes for what every drunk goes for "dare of course!"

"Ok I dare you to... bite onto Kyoka's jack!" Everyone just sits shocked from the dare coming from Uraraka.

"O-ok, easy!" Kaminari stutters as even the booze can't overcome his embarrassment as he crawls over to her.

"W-wait don't I get a say?" Kyoka starts to blush as he approaches.

"Nope, them be the rules." I say as I give my opinion on the matter. Kaminari leans forward and catches one of the jacks hanging from her ear.

"AH!" Kyoka lets out a yelp as she covers her mouth with her hands and face starts to flare up red. Letting go Kaminari returns to his spot and spins the bottle.

"Midoriya , truth or dare?"

"Uhhh truth?"

 _Oh he shouldn't have done that._ "Oh you shouldn't have done that." I shake my head at him as he starts to panic.

"Wait why?"

"MIDORIYA , what was distracting you at gym today?" Kaminari hit the nail on the head as every guy freezes and looks at the tomato red face of Midoriya.

"Um well I was..." I hand him a beer to help him out, God knows he needs it. "Ochaco's... butt." As he whispers the last part all hell breaks loose. Midoriya curls into a ball of embarrassment, Uraraka starts floating off as she hits a similar shade of red, and everyone else is ether slapping him on the back or squealing with excitement. Eventually the game gets back on track though Uraraka and Midoriya decided they were going to turn in for the night.

"Well guess I'll spin again." Kaminari spins the bottle, clearly pleased with the outcome.

"Voss, truth or dare?"

 _Shit, well I guess it's time to make an ass out of myself._ "Hit me with a dare."

"Take off your shirt." _Oh that's not too bad._ Shucking off my shirt I manage to get a glimpse of Ashido's face blushing, turning a purple color. _Interesting..._ Spinning the bottle I grin on who it lands on.

"Ashido, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you like physically when it comes to guys?" I can't help but let a smile creep onto my face.

"Well... I like it when they are bigger than me, enough to kinda envelop me in their arms. Muscles are nice." I give a little flex at that, causing her to stutter. "A-and scars are nice to just trace over." With that she sits in silence as she spins the bottle, avoiding my gaze.

"Hamar, truth or dare."

"Truth."

With an almost defiant look Ashido looks me in the eyes. "What do you like physically in a girl?"

 _Well time to drop a bombshell and see how it plays out._ "Pink skin."


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot I don't own anything.**

 **Also things may get a tad dark in the future so the rating may be going up.**

 _Maybe I should have looked into how dating and relationships work here because something tells me it's different from America._ Now when Ashido said what she likes it could have applied to a few guys, though I was the most obvious candidate. On the other hand there is no denying who I meant with pink skin. Looking around quite a few people seem shocked though a few of the girls look excited. Taking a drink to hide my face I glance over to Ashido and see that her face is almost fully a lilac color from blushing. _Well it's not a bad reaction per say. I think it's time to go all in._ Finishing my drink I break the silence. "It's a beautiful color on a lovely gal."

"I umm I-I need a moment to think about this..." With that Ashido runs off, probably to her room. _Ah shit, that did not go as well as I thought._ Turning back to the keg I decide that beer can be my companion for the night. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I see the floating jacket of Hagakure.

"What are you doing?"

 _Oh no._ "Drinking?" I'm hesitant to answer because despite being invisible she looks mad.

"Why aren't you going after her?"

"She said she needed a moment so I'm giving it to her."

"YOU CANNOT JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AND WALK AWAY, YOU ARE GOING UP THERE AND YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO HER!"

"WOAH, all right I'll go talk to her jeez." _Who knew Hagakure could be so forceful._ Walking up the stairs to Ashido's room I knock on the door. "Ashido? I know you're in there. We need to talk."

"I don't want to."

"Well ya have to so open the door."

"No, I said I needed a moment."

"The moment's over so open up or I'm breaking the door down." I hear a light click as the door is unlocked and Ashido's crying face peeks out to look at me. _She's crying, why is she crying? What did I do? I DON'T UNDERSTAND._ Pulling myself together I place my hand on the door to prevent her from closing it.

"Hey can I come in now?" Wordlessly she sits on her bed as I come in and sit next to her. I rack my head for something to say but instead rub her back in a comforting manner.

"Why did you say that?" Looking down I catch Ashido's gold and black eyes that shine from unshed tears.

"I said it cause I meant it. I'm not very smart, and I don't catch social cues but I'm an honest man. And maybe it's because I'm American or it's a more local thing where I'm from but I don't beat around the bush. You either get it now or you may never see it again." Holding her closer I let her think on what I said.

"But why me? I know you said you like the pink skin but I'm not the typical image of a pretty girl. My skin is discolored and I have horns. Doesn't that bother you?"

I can't help but laugh at her statement. "Have you seen my skin? I'm all scars and intimidation. Most girls are scared of how I look, let alone like it." I feel her hand ghost over my arm, running over the hills and valleys that the scars have created on me.

"Guess we both have that in common huh?" I smile at her.

"Yep, hey now that I'm here can I ask you something?

"Sure go ahead."

"You want to go out? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I'm not sure how dating is done here but want to give it a shot?" Turning back to her I give a sheepish smile as I'm not completely sure what I'm doing.

"You mean it?" Nodding my head to her I let her know that I'm not joking around. "Um... Yeah! I've been interested in you but I never had the chance to ask."

"Awesome, so can I call you Mina now?"

"Only if I can call you Hamar!"

"Deal." Wrapping my arms around her I let myself fall into slumber with her tucked in between my arms. Waking up I glance around and notice that my bedroom is pink. Head throbbing a little I realize my room is not pink, I'm in someone else's dorm.

 _Oh wait, now I remember._ Looking down I see a pink bush of hair that can only belong to one person.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Nudging her she opens her eyes and immediately shuts them again.

"Oh God my head hurts."

"Hahaha, seems like someone drank a bit too much." Teasing her I start to peel her off my chest. "My mom always said that the best remedy is to get up and power through it."

"You guys must be made of sterner stuff cause I'm not getting up." With that Mina snuggles closer, pressing her face into my chest. Since it was Saturday I wrap my arms around her back and let her warmth lull me back to sleep.

The second time I wake up I notice that Mina is not in the bedroom. Crawling out of bed I make my way out of the bedroom and into the main room I walk up to the couch where Mina is sitting. Flopping down I lay my head on her lap.

"You feeling better?"

Looking down at me she starts running her hand through my hair. "Yeah I'm feeling fine now. So what are we going to say to everyone about this?" She gestures to our position.

"Eh if anyone asks me I'll tell 'em but if you want to go and tell your friends that's fine by me."

"Oh I'll be right back then!" Mina hops off the couch and heads into her room. _So energetic. Though it's cute._ Smiling to myself I see her poke her head out the door.

"Hey you have to leave."

 _What?_ "What?" Now I'm just confused by her eccentricities.

"Yeah the girls are coming over so shoo shoo." She makes a little motion with her hands. "It's girl talk and you aren't a girl."

"... Alright I'll be on my way then." Heading out I head down to the commons to see how bad the damage is. Overall it's pretty good with minor damage to the folding table from Sato getting over excited in a game of Spoons. Grabbing my shirt, hammer, and what alcohol is left I head back to my dorm and find a place to put it. Hearing a knock at my door I open it to see a rather peeved Iida in front of me.

"Howdy Iida, what ya need?"

"Hamar, I was recently made aware that you broke another one of the rules set for the dormitories. Last night you slept in Ashido's dorm which is unacceptable. As heroes we must be paragons of virtue in every sense!" _I'm not sure what I was expecting but not that._

"It's fine Iida, Mina and I are going out now so it's ok."

"That just makes it worse! What if something happened? And then everyone would know that I failed as class president."

"Whoa calm down there buddy. Nothing like that happened and probably won't for a while." _He kinda sounds like my priest back home._ "So we good?"

"Yeah... I guess so but I'm watching you." With that Iida leaves to probably scold someone else.

Hearing my phone ring I see that Mina is calling me. _How did she get my number?_ Answering the phone I hear her upbeat voice.

"Hey come down to the commons!" As she says this I can hear faint giggling and shushing noises.

Immediately suspicious I can't help but question her. "Why? And how did you get my number?"

"You'll see~" she says in a sing song tone. "Also I put it in your phone while you were sleeping."

 _I'm usually wrong but I got a real bad feeling about this._ "Alright I'll be there in a second." _What have I gotten myself into this time?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **I don't own anything except for my OC.**

Sometimes it seems that life likes to set traps. And sometimes you know it's a trap, but the bait is so good that you go for it anyway. I think women have mastered this technique of making a bait so good that men will run into the simplest of traps. _But this? This is just unfair..._

Walking down into the commons the first thing I notice is the smell. _Is that chocolate chip cookies? It has to be!_ The second thing I see is that the kitchen is a disaster zone. Flour covering most of the counters, milk and other liquids forming puddles on the floor, and batter radiating from a busted mixer.

"What the fuck happened here?" I can't help but look in awe at the state of the area.

"I made you cookies!" Looking behind the counter I see Mina, splattered with dough, holding a tray of cookies. Her smiling face holds a light blush as I notice that she is wearing an apron, not a normal one, but one with vertical pink strips of fabric on the main part and lined with white fringes. The shape starts as a heart at her chest and slims down to her waist where it flares out to her knees. "I wanted to make you something that tastes like home, and these are said to be a classic American cookie."

I barely hear what she says as I grab the tray and set it on the counter, ignoring the heat burning my hand. _That's so sweet of her, but the apron does_ _ **things**_ _to me. I can't tell what's bigger, my heart boner or my normal boner._ "I don't know what your plan is, but damn is it working."

"Huh?"

"Come." With that I sling her over my shoulder and head to my dorm, mind set on my goal.

"Hey! Let me down! Hamar I swear to God I will melt you!" Ignoring her I enter the main room of my dorm and toss her on the couch. "Oof, what are y-?" Cutting her off I push my lips onto hers until I can gather enough of my sanity.

"Was this your goal? The whole cooking thing? Because it fuckin' worked."

Splitting for a moment she drags me down so my arms are caging her. "Not exactly but I like this turned out."

Bringing myself back down to Mina I take a moment to appreciate her as we gently reconnect lips. One thing that I can feel is how soft she is. Living with the amount of scars I have I sometimes forget how soft skin is supposed to be. Her eyes seem to call for me, the gold rings shimmering as I look closely. I can feel her hands gliding through my hair, undoing the braids on the side and grabbing for dear life. As I let my body sink down I don't feel much of her body, the apron blocking us. Opening my mouth ever so slightly I push past her lips as she gives me access. The taste of chocolate assaults my senses. _Probably from tasting the ingredients, naughty girl._ Dominating over her my tongue pushes hers back giving me full control. Opening my eyes I catch her half-lidded gaze, prompting her to wrap a leg around me. Trailing off I focus on her collarbone where rouge batter has stuck. Starting with little kisses it quickly devolves to me licking the spot between me nibbling at the skin.

"Ah haa... Hamar." Forcing my eyes up a wave of lust hits me as she begs me for more. In my head I can feel my sanity crack as the berserker part of me start to shove its' way though and bite down harder on Mina. _W-wait no I ain't falling for your shit again!_ Screaming in my head I detach myself from Mina and throw myself over the couch, clenching my arms to try and bring myself back as my nails rip into the skin.

"Hamar?! What's wrong?" Feeling Mina's hand on my shoulder I quickly spin and back away, blood flying off my arms.

Taking a moment to take off the apron with blood stains on it she stands expectantly. "What was that about? Am I going to fast?"

"No, it's a long story so just give me a second." Placing myself on the opposite side of the couch from Mina, I prepare myself for what's to come. "Ok so you know how my quirk makes me tougher after an injury?" Mina nods her head as I continue. "Well initially that's all they thought was to it. So I was set on a path to be military or police since by the time I was old enough it was estimated that I would be able to take rifle fire and be fine."

"Wait but I've seen you drop almost 500 pounds on your head no sweat."

"The thing is when people found out that I just continually get tougher with damage, they started to use me to practice their quirks. So for most of my life I was resigned to being a glorified practice dummy."

"Why would you let them do that? Even if you're tough you still had to feel it."

"Because I didn't know about the strength increase, I thought that becoming more durable was it. But when I did find out? It was bad. You see at one point these two guys would wail on me everyday and unintentionally make me tougher. The second part of my quirk that makes me stronger has a limit to it and one day... they hit it. I just stopped feeling pain and I could feel this base rage well up in me and I lose it. If I ever hit that point all higher thought is gone and everything becomes my enemy. The property damage alone was bad enough by the time they could literally chain me down. That primal urge is still in me and while I won't tear your arm off for kissing, I can just feel it push me forward and if we go too far I don't know if I can stop it. So that's why you need to be absolutely sure on what you want."

"I see, I'm not ready for anything more yet but I appreciate that you could tell me in case I got a bit too playful." Mina looks at me with a smile and squeezes my hand. Sitting there we take in the silence of just being in each other's company.

"Hey Hamar?" The silence broken I answer Mina.

"Yeah?"

"Is that how you got those scars? From other people?"

"Not all but a lot of them yeah."

Wrapping her arms around one of mine she rests her head on my arm. "You didn't deserve it. I just wanted to make sure you know."

"Mmhh." Not sure what say I just murmur in agreement. For the rest of the weekend I hang out with Mina and the rest of the class, though me and Shoji still have our lifting schedule. Throughout the entire time the conversation with Mina rings in my ears as I realize that one day she may see what my limit is. And I pray that she will not be in the way when it happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't know anything except Hamar.**

 **Hey rating went up for multiple reasons. Also I accidentally went from 0 to 100 this chapter so enjoy it.**

"Ok class, today you will be sparring two on two. I got your partners her." Aizawa says in one of the most monotone voices I've ever heard. Looking at the paper I can't help but grin at who my partner is.

"Yo Kirishima you're with me!" Yelling over to the shark-toothed man I fist bump him. Over time our friendship grew due to lifting and training our quirks together. Looking at the paper I see our opponents are Kaminari and Todoroki. And that we are first up. Entering the arena that is a flat field reminiscent of a colosseum I stand next to Kirishima waiting for the start.

"Ok I'll get Icy hot and you get double A." Nodding in agreement I focus my attention on Kaminari.

"Begin." With Aizawa statement I lash out my chain as Kirishima charges towards his foe. Hooking Kaminari I yank on the chain causing him to fall as the chain holds around his ankles, using one hand I start to drag him to me as my other hand holds Judicium at the ready.

"You didn't plan this through did you?" Kaminari says as he lets of bolts of electricity. Instead of flying wild the bolts connect to the chain and charge straight into my arm. The surging volts force my muscles to stay constricted, giving Kaminari a direct line to pour his quirk into. My hand blackening from the electricity I force my arm to lurch backwards, dragging the other end of the chain closer to where Judicium is held high. Panic racing across his face Kaminari pushes himself harder, forcing more bolts to slam into me. Feeling the strength from the pain I heave again, ripping my quarry even closer, now only a few meters away. Again I feel the voltage increase as I hold tight, my left arm bleeding where the charges burst my veins open and charred the flesh. Foam around my mouth I choke out I scream as I give a final tug, bringing Kaminari just in range. Managing to drop the chain I bring Judicium down with all my might and slam it into his chest, crushing a few ribs and sinking him into the dirt. Seeing that Kirishima is on the defensive from Todoroki, who is trying to cook my partner in his own armor, I bellow a war cry and charge into the fight. Todoroki, seeing what probably looked like a foaming madman with a hammer, creates a large ice wall to cut me off. Part of me thought about going around but the other part was already slamming into the ice with extreme prejudice. Eventually catching up with Kirishima we manage to take down Todoroki though my arm became useless as the fire and electricity fried almost every nerve in it.

After getting healed by Recovery Girl I drag myself to a secluded area on campus where I train my quirk. Though the reason I hide while doing quirk training is simple, it is not a pretty sight. Pulling a flask I keep hidden on my belt I down the entirety on the contents; not enough to get me drunk but will definitely dull the senses. Walking up to a large, now dead oak I slam my fist into the trunk. Repeating the process the tree shakes more and more as my strengthened, yet bleeding fists shear off chunks of bark and decaying wood. Felling the giant tree I sprint forward until I see a boulder that is cracked and browned from blood. Leaping forward I wince as my skull chips off pieces of rock that get lodged into my forehead. Winding back I crash into the boulder over and over with my head and shoulders until blood starts to obscure my vision. Finally taking out my chain and hook I swing it wildly around me, the thick chain bruising skin and the hook digging into wherever it catches. _I hate this, the pain, the scars, the blood, yet it is the only way forward. Through pain comes progress._ Feeling the hook gouge into my back and rip up across my right shoulder, tearing into the muscle and splitting my skin I suddenly realize that I went overboard. Lucky since I'm not technically in danger my berserker side stays in though the blood loss is taking its toll. Sliding down the boulder my sight starts to fade. The last thing I see before my eyes close is a blurry pink shape growing larger. _Ah shi..._

 _Where? Where am I?_ Opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings I figure that I'm in the infirmary. Hearing light breathing next to me I see that Mina is passed out in the chair next to the bed. Memories flooding back I quickly realize my situation and rise from the bed. _I got to get out of here. I can't tell her, not yet._ Sneaking around I lay a small kiss on Mina's forehead and open the closest window. Taking one look back I jump out and land down on the ground, running back to my dorm. Getting back with no one questioning me I close the door and head to the small kitchen area where I pull out a few cases of beer. I know that drinking is not going to solve anything but at the moment I don't want to think about anything. Turning the TV on I crash on my couch and start to down beer after beer. Eventually I pass out because when I come to empty beer cans lay scattered around the central room and I hear a violent knocking at my door. Using the peephole in the door I see on the other side is Mina with a look of pure rage on her face, tears streaming down.

"HAMAR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Pounding at my door again I jump back as the door rattles in its frame. _Oh lord this turned out worst than I thought._ Taking a moment to collect all the empty cans and hide them I walk back up to the door and place my hand on the handle. _Guess it's time to face the music._ Swinging open the door I'm instantly greeted by a punch to the face. Surprised I stumble back and the door closes as Mina walks in.

"What the FUCK were you thinking?! I thought you died. There was blood everywhere..." Now fully crying Mina sank to the floorboards as her legs gave out. Kneeling down I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"I'm sorry. I went a little overboard with training but it's ok now." Holding her close I hear her mumbling something. "What you saying?"

"It's not ok, I thought you were gone. Do you know how that makes me feel? To see my boyfriend almost kill himself for what? Training? Look at me." Staring into her eyes I can almost feel the emotions conveyed through her eyes. "What would I do if you died? I only just got you and now I don't even know if you're going to stay."

Pausing she looks up at me with fury on her face. "Tell me, where did you get those scars? Was the thing you told me a lie? Who are you really Hamar?"

 _She can't know... She deserves to know. How long must this go on?_ The turmoil in my head forces me to say nothing as I try to gather myself. "It's a long story."

"I have time so tell me. Hamar I don't want to be in the dark." Pulling us to the couch she sits across from me, holding my hands in hers. "I like you a lot but you need to be honest with me."

"Alright. Most of my scars are self inflicted." Feeling Mina's hands quiver I push on. "It's because on my quirk, I have to hurt myself to get tougher. There's no other way. And I'm sorry that you had to see the results but that's just how it is." Pulling her into my arms I hold her as close as I can. " I don't want to leave you. You're a wonderful person and you deserve better. I may not last long, I just don't know. But eventually I'll keel over and I won't get back up. I'm a front line, charge it kind of guy and it shows." Gesturing to the larger scars I make my point. "If you want to leave I don't blame ya. I probably don't have a full life ahead of me and I lied to you about it. Staying will only hurt you so just forget about me." Standing with a sad smile on my face I turn away, waiting to hear to door open and close. _I did the right thing. It hurts but maybe I'll get stronger._ Waiting longer I wonder if she left and I didn't hear it. Before I can turn I feel her small hands slide around me as her front presses into my back.

"You idiot... Like I'm going to leave. Especially now, I mean who else is going to stop you from charging to your death? Even if you don't want me to I'm staying till the very end." Pulling her off I turn around and kiss her. Maybe I just want to make sure she's really there and the taste of bubblegum confirms it. She starts to push on my chest and I let her as I back up. Hitting the arm rest of the couch I topple over and start to sit up when Mina pushes me back down by straddling my hips.

"Mina what are you? Mmmph!" Grabbing into my hair Mina pushes her lips onto mine and slinks her tongue past my teeth winding it with my tongue. Feeling a fog settle on my head I tug at the school jacket on Mina as I throw whatever shirt I had on off. I watch as she removes the jacket and tie, using my hands to feel the gap of thigh between her skirt and stockings. Pulling Mina back down I suck on the area where her neck and shoulders meet. Feeling her shudder out a moan I lay kisses along her neck as she whimpers in my ear.

"H-Hamar. Ah~ I c-can't..." Detaching me from her neck she sits up, sliding back just enough that I'm barely poking her butt. Either she doesn't notice or is ignoring is she starts to unbutton her uniform, each one revealing more of her pink skin and causing the blush on her face to deepen. With the final button gone a light blue bra with white lace comes into sight almost mesmerizing me.

"Don't just stare. It's embarrassing." Sitting up I lift Mina up and turn her around so that her back is against my chest when she settles back down into my lap. Reaching around I lay my hands on her toned stomach, absorbing heat from her body and into my hands. Leaning back Mina places her hands on my legs as I drift closer to my goal. Gently laying my hands on her bra I give a tentative squeeze as kiss her cheek.

"Haaa~" As Mina let's out a content moan I let my hand pull at the clasp of the bra.

"Can I?"

"Yeah, please." With the permission needed I undo the clasp and pull the bra off.

"You're beautiful..." I cover her breasts with my hands. Squeezing them I let my hands play with them by holding them, massaging, or pinching her nipples. Hearing her panting from the stimulation only increased my affection and need for her. I can't help but twist around and push back onto her lips, using my teeth to graze her bottom lip before invading her mouth with my tongue. I feel the berserker part of my brain stir and push me farther and demanding more. Giving in I let her straddle my waist again as I sit up. Leaving kisses in a direct line I get to the center of her cleavage, her modest breasts on both sides of my face. Looking up at her she nods to me as I slowly run my mouth over her right breast and close in on the perked up nub in the center.

"Oh God..." Mina pushes my head closer as I switch from one breast to the other. My hands slide down her back and hook into her skirt where they tear the fabric off; a matching pair of blue panties with lace trim now exposed.

"Hey! You idiot you ruined them." Ignoring Mina's concern for her skirt I grab ahold of her firm butt, kneading it with my hands. Apparently enjoying my ministrations Mina pushes herself forward, grinding her covered crotch against the bulge held in my pants.

"Mina don't, I can barely control myself." Despite my warning she pulls down my pants and boxers, letting my erection spring out and into the open.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I can calm you down. It is my job as your girlfriend right?" Giggling to herself she starts sliding up and down, rubbing her womanhood against my shaft. Huffing loudly I start to buck my hips to meet hers. The culmination of my earlier actions and the feeling of my rod pressing into her lips has left Mina a quivering mess. Feeling my own end coming I push myself harder, my bucking becoming more forceful and sporadic.

"Fuuuu-" Biting into Mina's shoulder to stifle my groans as I cum onto her stomach with a few final pushes. At the same time I feel Mina shake violently as her juices leak from her panties and onto my legs. The haze finally lifting I let myself collapse on my side, pulling Mina down with me. Falling asleep I pull her in, cuddling the cute pink girl secured in my arms. _Everything considered today turned out pretty good._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Ain't owning shit still.**

 **Also if last chapter wasn't your style then this one may be for you. Leave a review.**

Waking up is always a struggle for me and now with the comfortable heat of Mina next to me it proves near impossible.

"Hey, Hamar, we need to get up." Feeling her try to push away I wrap my arms tighter around her.

"No, I don't wanna."

Growling at me Mina starts to push at my face. "We have class today so let me go."

"We're playing hooky." I smile to myself as I use my greater strength to keep her locked down and nuzzle into her neck.

"Let's take a shower at least. I'm still... sticky and it feels gross." Considering her argument I let go and stand up, instantly feeling like I also need a shower. Grabbing my showering things I throw on pants and toss Mina a pair of shorts and a shirt I had laying around. The clothes hanging loosely on her she sighs as she holds the shorts up and walks to the common showers with me following her. As she enters the girls bathroom I sneak behind her at slip into the stall she's in.

"What are you doing?!" Giving me an incredulous look she closes the stall door behind her.

"I'm showering." Squirting soap into a rag I start to wash the evidence of last night's activity off and hand it over to her.

"I swear to God if you get us caught I will end you." Nodding I watch as she cleans herself with the rag. Water slides down her figure, running over her chest and racing past her tone stomach. "Stop staring at me! It's embarrassing." Mina turns away as she washes her hair, very aware of the man behind her.

"It's my job. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't appreciate my beautiful girlfriend?" Stepping closer I can smell the strawberry scented shampoo as I use my own to wash my hair. Finishing up we sneak back to our separate dorms to get changed for class.

"Alright class today we are going to do something different. Today will be about understanding your quirk and training it." Aizawa leads us to the training facility once everyone changes into their hero costume. Opening the door to a huge area I can't help but stare in awe. About the size of a football field the place has equipment of all kinds made to withstand the abuse of our quirks. As everyone heads off to various things to train I find myself alone. Looking over I see Mina trying to melt a giant block of iron though it's obvious that she is watching me.

Walking around I see a cube with clear walls with cannons pointing inward. _Probably for dodging practice._ Once I see what they are loaded with I turn it on and walk inside. Standing in the center I briefly hear what sounds like a pitching machine before a steel ball the size of a softball slams into my side. Trying to catch my breath as the wind was knocked out of me another ball comes sailing by, clipping my arm.

"Oh that one is gonna bruise..." I mutter to myself as more balls come flying out the cannons. Each one hits its mark as I hold my ground against the onslaught. Holding on well I start to get confident when one ball connects to my temple and floors me. Laying on the ground I start to get up despite my vision swimming and blood leaking from somewhere in my hair line. It isn't until I stand at my full height do I realize that the cannons have stopped firing. _There is only one person who would stop my training like that..._ Hoping I'm wrong I feel the eyes searing into my skull as I turn around.

"Hey Mina! You uh... done training?" The only response I get is a glare from the shorter girl as she beckons me to follow. Forcing my feet to move forward I trudge after her until we enter one of the changing rooms out of the way. Sitting down on one of the benches I let Mina tend to my wounds in silence.

"How long?"

Opening my eyes I see Mina look solemnly at me, the question hanging in the air as she gently dabs blood from my face.

"How long what?" Mina only sighs at my question.

"How long are we going to do this? You hurting yourself, me scared for you, and then you getting up like there's no problem. I understand it's your quirk and this is how it works but I hate seeing you like this."

Catching onto how her voice is quivering I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close.

"There's a difference between you and me, Mina." She only looks at me confused as I continue. "You are a sword, made to attack and defeat villains. But me? I'm a shield, sure I can hit back but thats not what I'm for. I know that my lifestyle is not conducive to a long life but it's my duty. I can protect others. Things that could kill some just bounce off me. I have a duty to God, family, and country and I'll see it through."

Rocking her back and forth her sniffing turns into a sad laugh.

"Here I am crying and you're the one with the injuries." Lifting her face she looks at me with glistening eyes as a playful grin crosses her lips. "Fine I'll learn to live with your way of life as long as you promise to stick around."

"I don't feel like getting myself killed yet so I think I can live with that. Now since we're alone..." Locking Mina in my lap I kiss her on the lips, the sweat from training mixing with her lipgloss to make an irresistible flavor. Despite the fact that we should be training we could not let go of each other, teenage hormones driving us to hold onto one another for dear life until we realize that it's time to go back.

During the ride back to the campus Mina sighs as she rests her head against my arm. "We are gonna have to train extra later, since we got... distracted today."

Laughing I agree with her and let her rest for the rest of the trip. Looking out the window I let a smile form as I realize that despite one of my major flaws, Mina still stays at my side. I know that there are still other less desirable things about me, but maybe with her help they could be overcome.


End file.
